warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Father Figures
|country = United States |language = English |budget = |gross = |preceded = |followed = |website = |imdb_id = |tv_com_id = }} Father Figures (known as Who's Your Daddy? in the United Kingdom) is an upcoming American comedy film directed by Lawrence Sher (in his directorial debut) and written by Justin Malen. The film stars Owen Wilson, Ed Helms, J. K. Simmons, Katt Williams, Terry Bradshaw, Ving Rhames, Harry Shearer, June Squibb, Christopher Walken, and Glenn Close, and follows two adult brothers who set out to find out who their true biological father is. Principal photography began on October 5, 2015, in Atlanta. It is scheduled to be released in the United States on December 22, 2017, by Warner Bros. Pictures. Premise Kyle and Peter Reynolds (Owen Wilson and Ed Helms) are two fraternal twin brothers who have learned that their father did not die when they were young as they had previously believed, and that their eccentric mother, Helen Baxter (Glenn Close) had slept with many rich, famous and powerful men in the 1970's. They go on a road trip across America to find out who their real father is after their mother's wedding, finding out more about their mother than they probably ever wanted to know in the process of finding their father. Cast * Owen Wilson as Kyle Reynolds, Peter’s brother. ** Alexander G. Eckert as Young Kyle * Ed Helms as Peter Reynolds, Kyle’s brother. ** Ivan Mallon as Young Peter * Glenn Close as Helen Baxter, Kyle and Peter’s mother. ** Annie Starke as Young Helen * J. K. Simmons as Ronald Hunt, one of the potential father figures of Kyle and Peter. * Terry Bradshaw as Himself, a football player who is one of the potential father figures of Kyle and Peter * Christopher Walken as Dr. Tinkler, one of the potential father figures of Kyle and Peter. * Ving Rhames as Rod Hamilton, a friend and the ex-teammate of football player Bradshaw. * Katt Williams as a hitchhiker * Harry Shearer as Gene * June Squibb * Retta as Annie * Katie Aselton as Sarah * Zachary Haven as Ethan * Brian Huskey as Joel * Ryan Cartwright * Ryan Burke as a construction worker's son Production On June 14, 2011, it was announced that Paramount Pictures had acquired the rights to the comedy spec script Bastards written by Justin Malen. The story is about two brothers who learn their father did not die when they were young. The Montecito Picture Company will produce the film. On August 7, 2014, Alcon Entertainment came on board to produce and finance the film for Warner Bros. after Paramount left the project and the script went into turnaround, while cinematographer Lawrence Sher was attached to make his directorial debut. Ivan Reitman, Tom Pollock, and Ali Bell would produce the film through Montecito. Jason Sudeikis was originally attatched to star. On July 15, 2015, Owen Wilson and Ed Helms joined the lead cast of the film to play the brothers, while Broderick Johnson and Andrew Kosove would also produce the film through Alcon. J. K. Simmons and Terry Bradshaw also joined the cast on August 13, 2015, where both would play the lead characters' biological fathers. Bradshaw would play the role of himself. On August 18, 2015, Ving Rhames signed on to play Rod Hamilton, friend and the ex-teammate of football player Bradshaw. On September 11, 2015, Katt Williams joined the cast of the film. On September 17, 2015, Glenn Close was in final negotiations to join the film. On October 7, 2015, Katie Aselton was also in final talks to sign on. On October 22, 2015, Zachary Haven also joined the cast. Filming Principal photography on the film began on October 5, 2015 in Atlanta, Georgia. Filming also took place in Miami. It wrapped up on December 5, 2015. A scene was also being re-shot in Rutledge GA in April 2017. Release Bastards was originally scheduled to be released by Warner Bros. on November 4, 2016. It was later changed to January 27, 2017. In January 2017, just weeks before the film's planned theatrical release, the film was removed from the release schedule. It was later moved yet again to December 22, 2017. On September 15, 2017, the film was renamed from Bastards to Father Figures.Ed Helms-Owen Wilson Comedy ‘Bastards’ Changes Title to ‘Father Figures’ Box office In the United States and Canada, Father Figures will be released alongside Downsizing and Pitch Perfect 3, and is projected to gross around $7 million in its opening weekend. References External Links * * Category:Warner Bros. films Category:2017 films Category:Films Category:Live-action films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures International films Category:Theatrical films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures International films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures International films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures International films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures International films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures International films Category:Christmas productions Category:Warner Bros. Pictures International films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures International films Category:Sport films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures International films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures International films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures International films Category:Alcon Entertainment films Category:R-rated films Category:Films Distributed by Warner Bros. in certain countries Category:Warner Bros. Pictures International films